Red Strings
by seralyon88
Summary: When Kagome is asked to impersonate Princess Kikyo, after the Princess runs away, she never thought it would include marrying a demon and becoming the Lady of the West. Will Sesshoumaru fall in love with Kagome, or will her secret keep them apart? And what secret is Sesshoumaru keeping? AU; rated M for later chapters.
1. Shikata Ga Nai

**Chapter One: Shikata Ga Nai**

Kagome was only partially listening to Kaede as the old priestess listed off her daily routine as princess and arranged her long dark hair in a Tayu. It wasn't that she didn't want to do her duty, but the unfairness of the situation was starting to grate on her.

"Kikyou, are you listening to me?" Kaede asked, bring Kagome back to reality.

"Would you please not call me that when we're in private?" Kagome asked, bitterness making her more surly than usual.

Kaede sighed. She knew how hard this whole endeavor has been on the young miko, and she suspected it would only get worse. "We both need to keep up the act in private and in public. You are Kikyou now."

Since there was nothing she could say to that, she remained silent.

"I was saying that Emperor Hirohito wishes for you and Higurashi-san to be present at the meeting with the ambassador from the Western Demon Lord this evening."

"Mama always attends when he asks her to, and I'll be there," Kagome said dejectedly. _'It's not like I have much of a choice,'_ she added in her mind.

xxx

The ambassador turned out to be a kappa youkai named Jaken. He was perfectly polite the entire evening, while making backhanded complments about the food and entertainment. And whenever he glanced at Kagome, his expression darkened to a frown of disdain.

Kagome was about ready to strangle the ugly creature, when he finally stood.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly before he began. "I have in my possession a message from my Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and the leader of the Inu." He pulled a scroll from his sleeve with a great flourish. Kagome wondered how long the frog had practiced to get that trick right. "My Lord is offering a peace between humans and the demons of the western realm."

Kagome felt the tension in the room as the youkai paused for dramatic effect. While she couldn't stand the imp, she knew that he could be suitably smug about his delivery. The crowd was abuzz with speculation as they tried to understand what had happened to change the Inu lord's demeanor towards human so dramatically that he'd offer peace. Kagome was both suspicious and hopeful and was glad when her mother called for order.

"And what does the Lord of the West want in return for this peace?" asked Emperor Hirohito, giving voice tothe question on everyone's mind.

"The hand of your daughter in marriage," the youkai announced.

The room erupted into noise around her. Some were outraged over such a demand. Some were outraged that anyone would even consider not marrying off the princess.

_'Well,'_ thought Kagome. _'That'll be a little difficult, since she ran off with his half-brother a month ago.'_

Jaken waited until the room quieted again before he made his last announcement. "I await your answer in the morning."

xxx

The Emperor led Kagome and her mother to his private chambers before saying a word to either one of them.

Once he was seated, he looked so tired and defeated that Kagome couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll find a way around this."

"Kagome..." the Emperor placed his hand over hers. "You've done everything I've asked of you and more. But there is one more thing I would ask. I would have you go in Kikyou's place."

"You can't be serious!" Kagome squeaked, jerking her hand from beneath the Emperor's as panic set in. "You can't expect me to marry under a lie!"

"What choice do we have?" her mother asked as she stood by the door. Kagome looked over at her mother. She tried to muster an encouraging smile for her daughter, but failed and looked away.

"Shikata ga nai," Emperor Hirohito agreed, looking even more tired than before.

Kagome still couldn't believe Princess Kikyou had run from her responsibilities. Kagome had spent the last month impersonating the Princess, who she bore an uncanny resemblance to. No one was ready to admit to the public that the princess had chosen to abandon her duties to run away with the hanyou, Inuyasha... the half-brother of the very man who was offering to marry Kikyou.

Kagome's head spun as she tried to figure out a way, any way, out of her predicament. Not for the first time, she cursed her similar appearance to the Princess.

Finally, she sighed. " Shikata ga nai."

**Author Notes:** Hello! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please be gentle with me. I'd love to get reviews to see where people would like me to go with this AU, although I have some ideas. ^.^

I hope everyone enjoys!

Oh, and "Shikata ga nai" is a Japanese phrase that translates roughly to, "It can't be helped."

~Edit~

This is a much longer version of chapter 1 after some revisions. A Tayu is the hairstyle favored by courtesans in the Edo period. Kagome hates the hairstyle and makeup, but it's part of being the princess.


	2. Iki o Suru

**Chapter 2: Iki o Suru**

Kagome sat quietly in the palanquin, watching the bamboo outside slowly pass by. A pretty, dark-haired woman sat opposite to her, deep in meditation, a tiny firecat curled up on her lap.

"Do you think he'll buy it, Sango-san?" Kagome asked.

Sango didn't even bother opening her eyes. "Almost no one could tell the difference between you two in our own palace. How would a complete stranger know any better?"

Kagome chewed on her lip. It wasn't a good habit – certainly not a habit that Kikyou would indulge in – but she wasn't the Princess. And that was eating at her.

Under normal circumstances, she hated to lie. It made her stomach tie up in knots to know that she was misleading someone. And to think that this peace between the demons and humans would be built upon her lie? Nothing good could come of it. But what choice did she have? If they refused, there could be open war between their peoples. And if they explained why Kikyou couldn't marry Lord Sesshoumaru, it would mean that the King would have to admit that his daughter and only heir had abandoned their people.

Sango opened her eyes and gave Kagome a sympathetic smile. "I know you hate this, but it's for the good of the people. Just remember to breathe, and you'll be fine."

Sango had been Kikyou's personal bodyguard since they were children. Descended of a line of demon hunters, she made a logical – if not a very diplomatic – choice as protection. Kagome wondered if she'd need to be protected from her own husband, once he found out he'd been duped into marrying a simple shrine maiden, instead of the Princess he had demanded.

"Yeah... just breathe."

**Author's Notes: **'Iki o Suru' means breathe.


	3. Tōchaku

**Chapters 3: Tōchaku**

Jaken had gone ahead of the entourage on the back of the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, in order to prepare for "Princess Kikyou's" arrival. He seemed to have succeeded, since the sound of the drums echoed out to meet them as they approached the walls of the Western Palace.

Kagome couldn't see much from her palanquin, since Sango wouldn't allow her to poke her head out a window to look. Yet again, Kagome sighed. _'No wonder Kikyou ran away. Princesses aren't allowed to do anything!'_ she grumbled.

What she could see were huge gates as they passed through them, the red lacquered wood as thick as three men. She didn't have any doubt that it would withstand a year of siege from a human army. Then again, she supposed they had been meant to withstand a force of demons.

The palanquin passed the gate, and she looked out over the palace grounds. Hundreds of demons knelt in the vast courtyard, bowing to the Princess. Kagome's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. She was really here. She'd been so focused on playing the part of Kikyou that she hadn't even stopped to think of what it meant to be in the grand palace of the Lord of the West, married to one of the most powerful demons in existence. She started to shake.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked, Kirara the firecat lifting her face from Sango's lap to look at Kagome.

"I can't do this," Kagome whispered. "I can't marry him."

Sango's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Kagome's shoulders and gave her a brief shake. "You can and you will. There's no other choice."

"But he's a demon, and I'm just a..."

Sango reached up and covered her mouth before Kagome said something damning. "Human," Sango finished for her. "You're just a human and this is all new to you. You're in a new place, with new customs, and danger surrounds you on every side. You're scared. I understand that. But you must listen to me. You cannot afford to panic. You cannot afford to flee. These are Inu youkai – dog-demons, who relish the hunt. If you run, they'll track you and rip you to shreds. You must assert yourself as their master, not as their prey, and not as an omega in their pack." Sango's eyes never left Kagome's. "Your survival depends on it."

Kagome gulped. Then she forced herself to breathe, like Sango had told her to do days before. As the panic receded, she nodded. "I understand." Sango sat back with a nod, once she was certain that Kagome had regained her composure. Kagome knew that all the demons in the crowd could smell her fear. Not the best first impression, but she'd have to work around it.

The girls held the edge of the palanquin as it ascended steps, then was set gently on the ground, and servants pulled open the door. Kagome took the hand that was offered to her, and stepped into the sunshine.

Before her, Lord Sesshoumaru stood, taller than anyone in his meager entourage. His hair was long and white, a blue moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his face and wrists. He wore a white kimono with armor over it and a huge white fluffy... _something _wrapped over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Western Palace, Princess Kikyou," he said.

**Author's Notes: **'Tōchaku' means Arrival.


	4. Au

**Chapter Four: Au**

Kagome forced herself to speak the words she'd rehearsed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I bring with me the goodwill of all humankind," she said loud enough for everyone on the dais to hear. She figured that most of the gathered demons could hear as well, since their senses were sharper than hers.

"Do you?" Sesshoumaru asked, quirking one elegant eyebrow.

For a moment, Kagome's temper flared. He'd demanded that the humans send him a princess to marry, and now he was being rude. "Well, you had my goodwill at least, but now I'm not sure I want to give it!" She huffed and looked away in indignation.

"Oujo-sama!" Sango hissed from behind her in warning.

"It is all right, Demon Slayer. I prefer that the Princess say what is on her mind."

Kagome looked back at him, his golden eyes gazing into hers. She blushed after a moment and looked away.

Before she could think of something to say, Jaken stepped in and presented the other figure on the dias to Kagome.

"K-k-kikyou-sama! Let me present to you, Rin. She will be your handmaiden here," the little youkai croaked as he tried to change the subject.

Kagome looked over at the girl that Jaken had introduced. The fact that Kagome couldn't sense any demonic aura from the girl surprised her the most. She was young, maybe eleven or twelve, with big brown eyes and long brown hair. And most importantly, she didn't seem to mind being a human surrounded by demons. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin."

Rin smiled a huge, sincere smile. "It's nice to meet you, too, Oujo-sama!" Rin chirped.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said and turned towards the palace proper. Two servants opened the huge gate to the main hall, revealing an area almost as large as the courtyard they had just left. It was opulent, with beautiful murals decorating the walls. Kagome blushed as she spotted one mural depicting a male white dog mounting his mate. The procession entered the hall, which had another two lines of servants bowing, marking the path they took towards the two thrones at the back of the hall. The larger throne sat empty, but in the smaller throne sat a beautiful woman with white hair, a magenta stripe across each cheekbone and a crescent moon on her forehead, just like Sesshoumaru's. She also had a great white fur that she wrapped around her shoulders, much like Sesshomaru had.

_'What is that thing?'_ Kagome wondered. _'Will I have to wear one once I become Lady of the West?'_

The woman watched the little procession with golden eyes, a small smirk playing around her lips as she saw Kagome. Kagome's stomach tightened a little. _'Does she know? There's no way...'_

"Haha-sama, I present to you, Princess Kikyou, the woman that I wish to take as my mate," Sesshoumaru said.

_'So, she is his mother,' _Kagome thought. _'But why is he so formal?'_

"Welcome, Kikyou-sama, to the Palace of the West. I am the Lady Mother, former Lady of the West. It is time for my son to take his own mate and his place as leader of our people. Are you prepared for the task of being the Lady of the West? It is not an easy one," Sesshoumaru's mother asked, her face a perfect mask, giving Kagome no idea of what the demon-woman was thinking.

"I'm as prepared as I can be, and I'll work hard to learn the rest," Kagome said, bowing. Kagome heard the rustle of fabric, and felt a hand under her chin. She looked up at the Lady Mother.

"You do not need to bow your head to me. You are my heir and shall be my equal. You shall take over my responsibility to care for my Sesshoumaru, and one day you shall have your own child to care for and protect."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

"I have never understood what my husband saw in humans, but maybe you will show me. You must be tired. Sesshoumaru?" The Lady looked over at her son as she moved away from Kagome and delicately sat back down on her throne.

"Rin, please show Kikyou-sama to her chambers to prepare for tonight," Sessoumaru said to Rin. Then he turned to Kagome. "The wedding is at sunset."

"So soon?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You must carry my scent. Until you do, there are demons here who would view you as prey."

"Does Rin 'carry your scent'?" Kagome asked.

_'Damn, I spoke before thinking again'_. She saw Sesshomaur's eyes narrow. _'Uh-oh.'_

"Yes, but not in the way you believe. I resurrected her with the sword my father bequeathed to me, and then she traveled with me for several years, so she is marked as one of my pack." He glared at her with those beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was rude," she said, trying to easy the awkwardness.

"Go prepare yourself."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..."

Rin led her off to the rooms that she'd be using, but even the girl's playful chatter couldn't warm the coldness that had settled inside of her. She was going to be married tonight to a demon who thought she was a princess.

_'What have I ever done to deserve this?'_

**Author's Notes:** 'Oujo' means 'the King's Daughter' or 'Princess', and 'Haha' is the most formal version of 'Mother' in Japanese.


	5. Onsen

**Chapter 5: Onsen**

Rin escorted Kagome to her room, as Sango followed behind, always the watchful bodyguard. The room was well furnished, with teak furniture and a simple futon in a box frame that raised it off the floor. It was as large as Kikyou's room, and twice as big as the room she'd grown up sleeping in at the family shrine. There were two doors that let off from the room, and Rin explained that one led to the bath, and the other led to Sesshomaru-sama's room.

_'At least I'll have some privacy,'_ she thought.

Rin stepped over to a large chest and carefully opened it, and started pulling out the pieces of a ceremonial kimono. It was white with blue, gold and red embroidery, and from what she could see, depicted a great white dog, just like the murals in the hall.

"Beautiful..." Kagome couldn't believe the intricacy of the weave and decoration. She ran her fingers over the fabric gently, amazed at just how soft it was. She knew she had worn outfits that were nearly as expensive while pretending to be the Princess, but she couldn't help but feel that she'd never worn something as fine as this.

"Once you bathe, I'll help you dress. Will you need help with your kimono, Sango-san?" Rin asked.

"I can tie it myself, thank you," Sango snapped. Rin didn't flinch, but Kagome frowned.

"There's no need to be rude to Rin-chan, Sango-san."

"I'm sorry, Oujo-sama. This place just makes me... nervous. All the demonic energy..." Sango looked around nervously. She'd fought demons her entire life. It had to be difficult to live amongst them.

"It's all right, Oujo-sama," Rin said. "Time to get cleaned up!"

The bath turned out to be a room almost as large as Kagome's bedchamber. A huge marble basin held enough water for five or six people to bathe at once. Two marble statues, again of great dogs, poured water from their mouths into the tub.

"Totosai-san built pipes to allow water to run from a hot spring nearby right to this tub!" Rin informed them with a big smile as she saw the other two girls stare in amazement. Then Rin went over to a couple of knobs and turned them until the water ceased pouring from the mouths of the statues.

She and Sango both bathed and soaked, although Sango was just as shy as always about the scar across her back. Then Rin combed Kagome's hair until it was dry and she donned the Kimono she'd been given.

Before Run had even finished putting the last few strands of hair in place, there was a knock on the door. Sango opened it, revealing an old woman with a third eye on her forehead. "It's almost time," she said.

"Nakoudo-san!" Rin squealed as she heard the voice. She dropped bounced over to the woman and threw her arms around the ancient demoness.

"Hello, child," Nakoudo said, and smiled at the girl.

"You've been gone forever," Rin pouted. The old woman laughed.

"I had much to prepare for." The demoness turned to Kagome and inspected her, then nodded. "I suppose this will have to do."

Kagome felt a little hurt at the demoness' words.

"Are you ready, Oujo-sama?" she asked, and all three of her eyes seemed to look straight through Kagome to her soul.

"Yes... as much as I'll ever be."

**Author's Notes:** First, sorry about the delay – weekends are always super busy for me. And Nakoudo is kind of a pun - Nakoudo means 'Matchmaker' and refers to the person who arranges 'Miai' or meetings between singles in Japan for the purpose of deciding if they'd like to marry. Oh, and Onsens are Japanese hot spring baths. ^.^


	6. Kekkon

**Chapter 6: Kekkon**

This time when Kagome entered the main hall, it was filled with demons to each side of a long piece of red silk. She walked along the piece of fabric, careful not to move too quickly in the tight kimono. She didn't think she'd be able to survive if she fell on her face in front of all these demons.

Sesshomaru stood at the far end of the hall, looking even more regal than before. This time he wore no armor, only a beautiful kimono that matched her own. He regarded her with his usual cool expression. She wanted to sigh, but kept her expression neutral.

_'At least he could show some sort of emotion! How am I supposed to know what he wants me to do if he just stands there!'_ she groused to herself.

His mother was also in front of him. Rin had told her that Haha-sama would conduct the ceremony.

Kagome came up beside Sesshomaru and turned to face the Lady Mother, but she could see from the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shall we begin?" Haha-sama asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, and Kagome glanced up at him. He was looking at her with those beautiful golden eyes, but while his voice sounded sure, she could see in his face that he wasn't nearly as confident. Was he as nervous as she was? She didn't know if it was true, but she took some solace in the thought that maybe he wasn't devoid of emotion, like she'd wondered. At least if Rin liked him as much as she did, he couldn't be entirely bad.

By the time the Haha-sama had finished with the formalities of addressing the crowd, Kagome's feet already hurt and her heart hurt worse. Every time, 'Kikyou-sama' was mentioned, a knot twisted in her stomach.

_'He doesn't want to marry Kagome the Shrine Maiden. He wants Kikyou the Princess. He wants someone else. Not me. Not me...'_

Then came the final ceremony; the binding of blood.

Haha-sama picked up a knife and Sesshomaru offered his hand. When Kagome hesitated, he glaced over at her.

"Kikyou-sama?" he asked. Her hand shook as she extended it, not because of a little blood. She'd hurt herself many times while practicing her archery and kendo. It was because he thought she was someone else.

Haha-sama took her hand gently, and she looked up into a twinkling set of golden eyes. "It's all right, little one. Trust in the fates." For some reason that she couldn't explain, the knot in her stomach unclenched. It would be all right.

Haha-sama pricked both Sesshomaru and Kagome's fingers, and pressed them together as she chanted. Kagome gasped as she felt energy swirl around the two of them, and their hair billowed in a wind only they could feel.

And then Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his bride. Kagome was surprised by the gentleness of the kiss, as her eyes fluttered closed. His lips were soft as he pressed them against hers, one arm wrapping around her to pull her against him and the other sliding against her neck. She tilted her head back and her lips parted as she moaned softly against his mouth. She felt his hands tighten their hold, and wished that Rin had left her hair down so that he could run his hands through it. He ended the kiss instead of deepening it, and she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her very intently. He didn't step away from her, and she could hear the roar of the crowd, and Haha-sama ordered the wedding feast to begin.

But Sesshomaru didn't move to let her go or join the others. For a moment, Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was going to simply take her off to his chambers and skip the celebration entirely. Then, just as suddenly as the moment had begun, it ended, and he released her, stepping back and offering his arm to escort her to the head of the table where they would both now sit.

xxx

"That son of yours is more stubborn than his father," Nakoudo commented to the Lady Mother as the two of them watched the young couple.

The other woman chuckled. "Of course. He's young and didn't have to fight for his power, like his father did. He'll learn with time." The Lady Mother looked over at her old friend and smirked. "That was very clever. It will take him weeks to realize that she's the shrine maiden you told him to send for, and not her half-sister."

"Well, he should have trusted me more. While she doesn't know it, she is a daughter of the King, as much as Kikyou." Nakoudo was still a little angry at Sesshomaru's flat denial to marry a miko. The boy still had much to learn, and the poor girl would suffer for it until he was ready to be honest with himself.

"All we can do is watch and guide. In the end, they must both decide for themselves what to make of this match."

**Author notes:** 'Kekkon' mean 'Marriage' in Japanese.


	7. Sakana

**Chapter 7: Sakana**

Kagome felt a strange sense of familiarity as she watched the antics of the demons as they ate, drank and wenched around the great table that the feast had been laid out upon. It was so similar to the parties that she'd seen among her own people, that she couldn't help but wonder how different demons and humans really were.

Sesshomaru, though, indulged very little in either drink or food. He leaned back on one arm, and kept his gaze off somewhere against the far wall, almost as if he weren't really there at all.

Kagome sighed. It was almost like sitting next to a stone statue. Finally she'd had enough. She armed herself with chopsticks and choose a likely-looking piece of fish.

"Say 'Ah'!" she said as she offered the morsel. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her, his lip twitching in a small snarl. Her expression darkened as well. She wasn't about to let him intimidate her into silence. "We're being watched, A-na-ta." She enunciated every syllable of the endearment, her tone too sweet to be sincere. They stared at each other for a moment, their wills battling against one another, when the demon to her left spoke up.

"If he doesn't want it, you can always feed me," the Wolf demon said, winking at Kagome. She blushed, and started to lower her hand, when the piece of fish dropped from the chopsticks. Her heart sunk as she realized that she was still wearing the white kimono.

But Sesshomaru's hand moved faster than she could see, and caught the piece.

"You should be more careful," he chided. She started to look away when he suddenly commanded, "Say 'Ah'." She looked back at him as he offered her the fish from his hand.

"Ah," she said as she opened her mouth and he placed the morsel on her tongue. She closed her mouth around his fingers and licked the shoyu from it as she watched his face. His eyes darkened as he carefully removed his fingers, avoiding cutting her with his sharp nails. "Oishii."

"Ngh."

**Author's Note:** Someone asked about why the demons don't where Inuyasha's gotten off to, and its actually pretty simple. The Lady Mother knows exactly where her step son is and Sesshomaru doesn't know he should care about what his half-brother's doing right now. Inuyasha has always come and gone as he pleased, so at best Sesshomaru might wonder why his brother had passed up an opportunity to rub in the idea that the mighty Lord of the West was taking a mere human as a bride.

In other notes 'Sakana' means 'fish', 'Oishii' means 'tasty' and 'shoyu' is the Japanese word for 'Soy Sauce'.


	8. Shūen

**Chapter 8: Shūen**

**Warning:** This Chapter contains sexual situations.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a moment, and then stood and addressed the crowd. "We shall retire now," he declared.

Kagome's cheeks felt warm as the hall filled with hoots and jeers. Several demonesses stood, to Kagome's surprise, and whisked her off to her room, while just as many males accompanied Sesshomaru back to his.

In her room, the demonesses carefully undressed her, and took the kimono, replacing it with a simple white yukata. Then they led her to the door adjoining her chamber to her lord husband's and knocked.

"Dozo." Sesshomaru's voice carried through the door, and a silver-haired demoness opened the door. He was also dressed in a yukata, although he was sitting at a desk with his back was to her as she stepped into the room. His white hair flowed down his back in long, straight locks that any human woman would have killed to have. Kagome heard the door close behind her, and knew that the Demonesses had retreated, leaving the two of them alone for the first time.

He put down his brush and turned to her, his eyes examining her.

"You're still tired from your trip." It was a statement, not a question, so she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I... can sleep later."

He was looking at her, but his face refused to betray any emotion. Then he stood and walked over to her. Kagome was forced to look up at him, since he was so much taller than her and their eyes locked. He seemed to be looking for something, but she wasn't sure what it was. Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

He tasted good, and his lips were soft. One hand tangled in her hair, while the other slid down her side until he cupped her ass and used it to press her against him. He slid his tongue inside her mouth as she moaned. She could already feel his arousal against her stomach as it throbbed, and she couldn't help but be aroused herself.

He untangled his hand from her hair long enough to pull her yukata to the side enough to reveal her breasts. He palmed the pert mounds, which didn't quite fill his large hands before ending the kiss so that he could explore the rest of her body.

He nibbled on her neck and trailed kisses down to her nipples, and then licked and sucked on them gently. It was her turn to fist her hands into his hair as she tried to keep her balance. Then he pulled back and picked her up, laying her upon his futon.

He didn't remove her yukata, simply pulling it aside to reveal her body. He licked and kissed his way down to the nest of black curls between her legs, before pulling her knees over his shoulders and parting her folds with his tongue.

Kagome gasped and shuddered as he touched her, then moaned as the sensation made her head spin. When she started to beg for more, he stopped, making her growl in agitation.

"You want more?" he asked, smirking as he brought her legs off his shoulders to wrap them around his waist. "What do you want more of?"

Kagome gasped as he thrust against her, only his yukata between his very hard arousal and her very wet center. Was he really going to make her say it?

"Hmm?" he asked, as he thrust again. Kagome whimpered.

"Onegai...inside..."

Obviously that was enough for him. He growled as he pulled his clothes aside, letting her see him for the first time.

She didn't know how big human men were supposed to be, but she had to assume that Sesshomaru was large, even by their standards. From base to peak was longer than her entire hand, and his thickness matched. He ground himself against her before reaching over to a small pot beside his futon and opening it. He dipped his fingers in it, and removed some sort of clear gel, and rubbed it over his length, before sliding his fingers into her and pumping.

She gasped and arched at the sensation, making little noises of pleasure. She didn't have any idea what the stuff he was putting in her was, but it made everything feel even more slick than it had before. Then he removed his fingers and rubbed his erection against her core again.

"More?" he asked.

"Yes!"

He slid into her tight core, as he pulled her legs around his waist. It was too tight at first, but as he slid in and out, her body adjusted to him and then he hit a spot that made her arch in pleasure. She wasn't sure how to move, or what to do, but she knew that this felt good, and she wanted more.

As her noises changed from unsure to passionate, he picked up the pace. She cried out as her hands fisted in the fabric of the futon.

He moaned. "Iku... Kikiyou!"

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter took a little while. I wanted it to be perfect.

Shūen refers to consummation. A Yukata is a simple kimono that's used for less formal situations, like after bathing at a hot spring or when going to watch fireworks. Dozo is an interesting word that embodies the concept of "If it is your pleasure, it's mine as well." It's used when offering someone something (and will often be translated as "here you go"), when someone wishes to enter a room (which is often translated as "Yes, you may") or even when being introduced to someone ("It's a pleasure to meet you"). But they just use the one word to cover all these concepts. :)

Iku means 'to go' but Japanese slang uses it for climaxing.


	9. Kitsune

**Chapter 9: Kitsune**

Kagome was tired of being trapped in her room. She'd spent the last three days hiding there after the wedding. Luckily, she'd started her monthly cycle the next morning, so Sesshomaru had largely left her to her own devices, and she could claim that she needed to recover from the trip for a few days.

But now she'd decided that it was time to explore her new home. Brooding wasn't going to do her any good, so she might as well get used to this new place.

Rin and Sango had seemed relieved when she'd told them she wanted to take a tour of the palace. Jaken was more than willing to toady to the new Lady of the West, and organized a grand tour. She wasn't sure she liked the demon, but he did everything he could to please her, so she could at least be thankful for that.

As they finished the tour, the sun was hot overhead, and Kagome was starting to feel hungry. "Thank you very much for the tour, Jaken. The palace is really beautiful."

He looked surprised at the acknowledgment. "T-t-thank you! Y-y-you must be hungry, though. We should retire."

She was hungry, so she nodded, but felt kind of gloomy at the thought of going back to her room. It was like she'd been taken on a walk before being put back in her kennel. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, since Rin spoke up.

"How about we have lunch in the garden, ne? It's beautiful this time of year, and there's plenty of shade."

"That sounds wonderful!" Kagome smiled at the girl. Jaken looked surprised, but agreed and muttered something about informing the servants to move lunch to the garden, before leaving the three women to their own devices.

"I didn't know they had a garden," Sango noted. The tour hadn't included it.

"Jaken's nice, but he thinks in straight lines," Rin said with a giggle. "He just took you to the important places, not the really interesting places. You'll see lots of those eventually."

"Maybe I should have you give me a tour, then," Kagome teased. Rin giggled again. She always seemed in such a good mood that Kagome wondered what such a beautiful girl was doing here.

Rin thought for a moment. "No... I think you'll like it better if you can find them on your own."

And with that, Rin led them through the buildings to one of the most beautiful places Kagome had ever seen. There was a garden, as promised, but there was much more than that. A huge Koi pond sat in the center of the garden, with a large island at the center of the Koi pond. A delicate bridge crossed from the shore to the island, and a gazebo sat on the island proper, providing a perfect place to eat lunch. Flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes poked through the rocks that circled the pond, and ferns and decorative greens made a beautiful background to the brilliant flowers.

Kagome wanted to walk around the garden without an escort, so she sent Rin and Sango to make sure the gazebo was ready for lunch, and started to make her way along the winding paths. This, more than any place she'd been to, made her think of home. She had always loved sitting in her mother's garden, and for a moment, she felt a little homesick.

Then, a high-pitched cry of pain, like that of a child, broke the peaceful scene, followed by men's shouts.

Kagome took off. Her simple yukata wasn't as easy to move around in as her mikan clothing, but it was still better than the formal clothing she'd been wearing for the last few weeks. She knew Sango would be angry, but her instincts took over when someone was in trouble.

She rounded the corner and found two guardsmen in combat with a half-dozen balls of orange fur.

The taller guardsman shoved his spear through one of the creatures, and Kagome gasped as the thing popped, revealing a leaf.

_'Is that a Kitsune?'_ Kagome wondered to herself. _'But it must be a child...'_

Then the shorter guard managed to catch it, pinning the fox to the ground. "Die, thief," he snarled, as he moved to kill the pup.

"No!" Kagome moved without thinking, pushing the spear aside and putting herself in between the guard and the child.

The guard was startled, and turned his attention to the newcomer. He snarled, and grabbed her arm, then let out a shrill yelp as if touching her skin has burned him. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Her reiki had manifested itself around her, again without her control. She'd never been able to control her abilities; they only seemed to manifest whenever she was in trouble or was trying to help someone in trouble. Which made it difficult to practice. She'd taken up the bow, which helped her channel her abilities a bit, but she didn't have a bow right now. But she had to do something.

"Leave the child alone," she yelled at the guard, who was staring at her in fear. The guards panicked and ran, which made Kagome sigh as her reiki dissipated. Why was her life getting so complicated?

She turned towards the child. He was tiny, with his tail being nearly as big as the rest of him. His hair and tail were bright orange and he tried to glare up at her, although she could tell that he was scared, and his shoulder was still hurt from the guard's attacks.

She knelt down, "What's your name, little one?"

The kitsuni pup glared up at her. "Why should I tell you?"

Kagome smiled. "Because if you do, I'll invite you to lunch." The pup didn't look terribly convinced, but then his stomach grumbled, and he flushed in embarrassment. He was hungry, and both of them knew it.

"Shippo," he said after a few moments of silence.

"It's nice to meet you, Shippo. I'm Ka... er.. Kikyou," Kagome lied, feeling a little queasy as the kitsune looked up at her.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

**Author Notes:** Sorry for such a long wait! We lost a line developer for one of the projects my husband and I were working on, and had to step in to fill the gap, so we've been up to our ears in work.


	10. Dango

**Chapter 10: Dango**

Kagome knew Sango wasn't happy with her. Leaving the safety of the garden and charging towards the sound of battle were things that Sango didn't approve of anyway, but bringing back a demon child-a kitsune no less-had her livid.

For his part, Shippo ignored Sango in favor of the food. Kagome couldn't decide what to make of the ball of orange fur. Was he really starving? Where were his parents?

Sango seemed to be thinking along a similar line. "Kitsune, why were you sneaking into the palace?"

"My name's Shippo," he replied without looking up. Sango frowned.

"Shippo, please answer her question," Kagome chastized softly. The kit sighed, but answered.

"I was hungry."

"And you want me to believe the easiest place to steal from was the royal palace?" Sango snarled, her fingers clenching as she resisted the impulse to grab her weapon.

"Man, you don't know anything do you?" Shippo scoffed as he grabbed a trio of dango and pulled the top one off the stick.

"Shouldn't you eat those at the end of the meal?" Rin asked, giggling. Shippo glanced over at the young human and seemed to note her for the first time.

"I don't have parents telling me what to do," Shippo huffed.

"My parents died a long time ago." Rin looked away from the rest of the group, out across the pond. Shippo had the good grace to look embarrassed, but before he could apologize, a shadow fell across the group.

"Might I inquire as to why my wife and her retinue are dining with a theif?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold and harsh, and Kagome looked up to meet those piercing golden eyes. Her stomach filled up with knots, remembering their wedding night, and the fact that they hadn't seen much of one another since he'd carried her to her bed and left her there to cry.

"I invited him as my guest," Kagome managed weakly.

"Guards, seize the kitsune, and put him in a cell. It seems I need to explain to my wife how things are done in the Kingdom of the West."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her feet as Rin and Sango rose and backed away from the guards. The kitsune, though, was faster than the guards had given him credit for. Shippo snapped his fingers, and a cloud of smoke filled the gazebo. By the time it cleared, the kitsune was gone. Sesshomaru's expression remain flat and cool, but he held Kagome's arm in an iron girp. "Let's go."

Kagome glanced back at the gazebo as her husband dragged her towards their quarters. A single dango on its stick lay in the dirt.

**Author's Notes:** Dango are a snack made using rice flour...and are actually kind of difficult to explain, since they're so different from western desserts. They're described as sweets by Japanese, but they're not really very sweet compared to American desserts, and I've had sweeter tempura squash. But they are tasty!

For clarification to the readers, the reason Kagome was crying after their wedding night was because he called her 'Kikyo', but he assumes it was because the experience was so horrible for her. Ah, communication.

Sorry for such a huge pause! Life and work just totally overwhelmed me, but things are looking a little less hectic for a couple weeks... and then things will pick back up. Oh well... at least I'm doing what I love. :D


	11. Reiji

**Chapter 11: Keiji**

Kagome was roughly pulled into Sesshomaru's bed chambers, and the door closed behind them.

"I will not allow the Lady of the West to undermine my authority by allowing thieves free reign in my castle." Sesshomaru glared down at Kagome, his voice cold and commanding.

"But he was just a child..."

"A demon child, not a human child. The moment a demon is born, they are far more powerful than a human is in their entire life. What if my enemies had sent him here to kill you?"

"So, you would kill an orphaned child just because he was trying to get into your larder?" Kagome couldn't contain her temper any longer, and the tone of her voice started to rise.

"If that is what it takes to keep my people safe, yes. It is my duty as Lord of the West to protect those who are weaker than me. And if someone breaks the law, they must be punished." Sesshomaru was doing his best to keep his own temper from boiling over.

"Bakayaro! If your duty is to protect your people, then why was Shippo starving to begin with!" Kagome snarled.

"The Lady of the West should not use such foul language."

"I don't want to be the Lady of the West! I don't want to even be here! But if I am going to be here as your wife, by your command, I'm going to do what I think is right!"

His eyes glowed red with anger and Kagome suddenly remembered that he wasn't human. "Do you think I wanted to take a filthy human as my mate?"

Kagome fumed. "Filthy?"

Sesshomaru pushed her back several paces to pin her against the door. "You have caused me nothing but problems," he snarled at her, his eyes red and his fangs long.

Kagome panicked and released her power. Her reiki manifested and burned Sesshomaru where their skin touched. He yelped in pain, which was a strange sound coming from the demon. He released her and jumped back, his eyes wide. She cursed at herself silently. Why had she never been able to control her abilities?

"You're a miko?" Sesshomaru held his burned hand as he watched her cautiously. Kagome looked up at his face, and realized that the red had left his eyes, leaving his face looking pale. Kagome couldn't hide it anymore. She had to tell him the truth.

"...Yes. I'm not... I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome. I just look like the princess," Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to go through with this lie. But when Kikyo ran away with Inuyasha, the king was afraid that it would mean war if they refused the marriage, and..." Her ramblings were cut off by Sesshomaru's low growl. He looked angry again, and Kagome swallowed hard.

"They're going to suffer for this insolence," he growled, his eyes flickering red again.

"Please, no! The king was just trying to..." Kagome was cut off as he gently picked her up and placed her out of the way of the door. She noted that he avoided touching her skin.

Then he turned to the doors and slammed them open. "Guards, bring me my mother and Nakoudo. It seems we have something to discuss."

**Author's Notes:** *The Big Reveal* Yay! Actually, Keiji means revelation. Heh, see what I did there ^.^

Thanks for all the support! I was really happy to see how many people have been enjoying the story. I've gotten several requests to make the chapters longer, and I wanted to address that. While I try to put out long chapters, my goal is to get this entire story written, and then go through and edit it after it's completed (I know I have a bunch of grammar errors that I catch every time I read through it). I actually have plans to re-write chapter one to include a scene between Kagome and her mother talking in private, but if I let myself start editing now, I'll never get the new material finished. So, patience. I'll make it all sparkly in the end. :)


	12. Kurai Kaze

**Chapter 12: Kurai Kaze**

The mansion looked like it was old and in disrepair, its paint fading, and the place ready to collapse at the slightest breeze, but Shippo knew illusion magic when he saw it, and passed through the illusion. He saluted the two guards that appeared out of the fog.

"I'm here to report," he announced. One of the guards nodded and gestured for him to enter the great hall. He did, noting that there were plenty of braziers glowing brightly to illuminate the hall as he scampered down it. At the far end, three figures stood, conversing. Shippo worked to contain a snarl as he recognized the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten, the demons responsible for killing his parents. But it was the third person that he'd come to talk to. Naraku, a powerful spider-demon who had promised to return his father's pelt if the kitsune brought him back Lord Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga.

Shippo knelt before the dark-haired demon. "Master Naraku, I...I couldn't find Tenseiga. I was spotted and attacked by guards, but Kikyou-sama helped me escape. I'll try again tomorr..." he was cut off as Manten, backhanded the kit across the room.

The younger of the Thunder Brothers snarled at the kit, his massive maw gleaming with sharp teeth. "Baka! Why'd you even bother coming back, you worthless lump of fur. Maybe I should turn you into a hat to match your father!" He strode across the room after the kit.

"Manten, please contain yourself," Naraku commanded softly. The larger demon paused and glanced over his shoulder as the dark-haired demon rose from his throne and walked over to the kit. He picked Shippo up gently. "Please tell Master Naraku more about Kikyo-sama, Shippo-kun."

Shippo shuddered a little. "She was...kinda nice. I mean, she let me eat lunch with them."

"And how did she convince the guards to let you go?"

"Well, I think she used some sort of spirit power, like a priest or miko. Do human princesses all use powers like that?"

Naraku gave Shippo a smug smile. "No, Shippo, they don't. This princess is quite special. Now, I think I have a new idea on how you can earn your father's pelt back. Do you want to hear it?" Naraku stroked Shippo's fur, and he had to suppress another shudder.

"Uh, sure..."

"I want you to go to Kikyou-sama and convince her to come with you outside of the palace. Bring her into town...tell her you whatever you want. Just get her outside, and Manten will hand over the pelt. Agreed?"

"You...you aren't going to hurt Kikyou-sama, right?" Shippo asked as he stared up into Naraku's black eyes.

Naraku smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Notes:** Kurai means 'dark' and 'Kaze' means wind... so Dark Wind.

Ah, the plot thickens, and yes, Shippo is starting out as an enemy of sorts... but don't worry, he'll get his shot at redemption. :D


	13. Kanshaku

**Chapter 13: Kanshaku**

When the guards had returned with a message from the Lady Mother that she was having tea with Nakoudo-sensei, and that her son could come to her if he wanted to talk, Kagome thought for a moment that Sesshomaru would actually kill the messenger.

Then he turned to her, and picked her up.

"Hey!" She squirmed and yelled, trying to get him to put her down, but then he moved, and the winds blew around her as he ran with the speed of the demon that he was. He set her down in front of his mother's door, and she glared up at him as she straightened her outfit. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care as he opened the screen to his mother's tea room and stepped inside.

"You set this up?"

"Set up what, dear? I'm getting a little senile these days, you have to forgive me," the Lady Mother asked, taking a sip of tea as she waited for his response. She was wearing a lovely formal kimono that Kagome couldn't help but envy.

"This is the miko, not the princess. You switched them."

"Ah, so you finally figured it out, then,"

"Wait," Kagome interrupted. "You knew I wasn't Kikyou?"

"Who do you think put the notion of running off with Kikyou into Inuyasha's head? That boy's been in love with her for several years now," Nakoudo-san said with a smile.

"And Nakoudo-sensei forsaw that the two of you were bound by destiny to be together. But my son has the stubbornness of a bull-demon, and insisted that he would never marry a human, let alone a miko."

The Lady Mother gazed cooly at her son.

"You lied to me. I should have you banished from the West," Sesshomaru snarled.

"And you were so adorable as a pup," the Lady Mother sighed as she set down her cup and faced her son. She released her aura, and a blast of energy howled through the castle, knocking Kagome back against Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't understand how, but she could hear words in the howl. _"Your duty is to obey the commands of your ancestors."_

_"It's my duty to marry a miko and extinguish our bloodline forever?"_ Sesshomaru snarled back in the same language as he fought to keep his footing.

_"The days of the Inu will not end if you take the aid of the miko. But if you do not accept her, all Inu shall perish. Is this what you wish for your people?"_

Sesshomaru looked away. _"No."_

The Lady Mother's aura diminished and she stood and turned her son's head so that he faced her. "Why do you hold your father's love of a human against all of humanity?"

"He...choose them over us," he said simply, and for the first time, Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had his own weaknesses. Then he stepped away from his mother and wife. "I'm going hunting." He turned and left, leaving Kagome standing there, wanting to comfort him, but not sure how to tend to a wounded wild beast.

"More like he's going to pout," Nakoudo-san said and snorted, before finishing her tea. "You spoilt him, Hime-sama."

"Maybe a little," the Lady Mother admitted as she sat. "Won't you join us, Kagome?"

"I..." Kagome hesitated for a moment before making up her mind. "I want to know what's going on."

**Author's Notes:** Kanshaku was described as "passion, temper, or irritability; temper tantrum." Yeah... Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, is throwing a bit of a tantrum...


	14. Ocha

**Chapter 14: Ocha**

Kagome sat with the two demonesses in the little tea room and listened to their tale.

"I suppose you have a right to know. It began twenty years ago, when I received a vision," Nakoudo-san said as the Lady Mother poured more tea for Kagome. "I saw the dark figure of a spider turn the world red, and war break out between demon tribes and the humans. The Inu were cut down, betrayed by their own allies, and their lands reduced to ash. I was distraught, but my vision gave me hope as well. It showed the two Princes, each standing beside a human woman... and at first I thought they were the same woman, for they looked so similar. I began to look for this woman, traveling throughout the human lands, until I came to the capital, and saw Kikyou.

She was four at the time; much too young to marry, but I started watching her. You had just been born, and while I saw you and your mother, I didn't understand your role. And then, six years ago, I saw you practicing in the shrine yard. I couldn't believe my eyes. Had the princess grown younger since I'd last seen her? But I soon came to realize that it was not her, but her half-sister, Kagome."

"What, wait! Half-sister? But, my parents..."

"The man who raised you met your mother after you were conceived. Your father was the king, years after Kikyou's mother died from childbirth, bringing her only daughter into the world. You are royalty, even if your father never told you."

Kagome felt like her world was being turned upside down yet again. Kikyou was her half sister? Her mom had had an affair with the king? That was too much to even consider right now.

"Do you wish for her to continue?" the Lady Mother asked, placing her hand on Kagome's.

She'd already heard more than she wanted to know, but she knew she needed to hear the rest of the story.

"Yes, please."

Nakoudo-san nodded. "I watched the two of you grow into beautiful young women, and as I did, I started to meditate on my vision. Soon, I started to see details that I'd never remembered before, and I came to realize that the two women were similar, but not the same. The clothing, the hair, and especially the eyes were different. Kikyou's eyes were dark brown, like the bark of a tree, but yours...your were like the night sky just before dawn, with just a hint of blue amongst the black. It was then that I knew how to tell you apart."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were the same color as her mothers...charcoal grey, with a touch of blue. "So, what now?"

"Now we wait. More tea?" The Lady Mother smiled.

**Author's notes:** 'cha' is the Japanese word for tea, but it's more commonly known as 'ocha', with the o added as an honorific... kind of like saying 'honored tea'. It's kind of a weird custom, but it works for them.

And to the person who noted I was misspelling, kitsune, thanks. I've tried to find all the places where I misspelled it and correct it. :)


	15. Mayonaka

**Chapter 15: Mayonaka**

It had been three days since Sesshomaru had left on his hunt, and he hadn't returned yet. Kagome knew that human hunting parties could be gone for weeks, but most of that time was spent walking to and from the hunting grounds. She suspected that Sesshomaru could travel much faster than that if he wanted to.

Things were tense around the castle. While none of the demons had confronted her about the incident, there were wild rumors going around about what had happened between the Lord of the West and his bride.

She was in bed, but couldn't sleep. She sighed.

_"Maybe I should have told him the first night," _she thought to herself as she watched the shadows being cast from the lone candle in her room.

Then she heard a soft tapping on her door. At first she dismissed it as her imagination, until it happened again, a little louder this time. Then she heard the door open.

Kagome kept her breathing even and tried to focus on summoning her reiki... and nearly growled in frustration as nothing happened. _"Why was it always like this? Why can't I, for once in my life, be in control of my powers, rather than them controlling me?"_

She could see a shadow slipping through the room, towards the bed. She tensed, ready for battle.

"Kikyou?" came a whisper as a ball of orange fur peeked over the top of her futon.

"Shippo? How did you even get in here?" Kagome recognized the kitsune and relaxed.

"Heh, the guards got luck last time I was here. I'm actually pretty good at getting around without being seen." Shippo puffed out his chest in pride and smiled.

Kagome frowned. "You really shouldn't have snuck in here. I'm glad that you're alright, but it's dangerous."

"Ah, don't worry about me! I'm tough," he smiled at her, but she could sense something was bothering him.

"Why'd you come here, Shippo?"

The kitsune looked nervous. "I...I wanted to show you what's it's really like outside the castle."

"What it's really like?" Kagome frowned.

"You seem like you really care about how the demons out there are living. I'm not the only demon who has to steal food out there, but Sesshomaru doesn't care as long as the inu prosper."

Kagome nodded. She'd seen signs of it when dealing with Sesshomaru. While he was a powerful warlord and struck fear into his enemies, he often neglected his duties as a ruler in favor of martial prowess. Even his spontaneous hunting trip spoke of his lack of respect for his duties as a lord, for while he'd appointed magistrates to handle afairs, she knew that the mice loved to play when the cat was away.

"How am I supposed to get past the guards, though? They aren't likely to just let me leave here, you know."

"I can put them to sleep for a few minutes. And I can have you back in before anyone even knows you've been gone."

Kagome chewed her lip again. _'What could it hurt?'_ she decided. _'Anyway, if Sesshomaru had just been honest, rather than acting like a spolit child, we wouldn't have been in this situation to behing with.'_

She knew she was doin this mostly to spite him, but at this moment, she just didn't care. She got up and quickly dressed in an old yukata she had saved. She still wanted to wear her gi, but it would be far too suspicious in a town full of demons.

Once she was dressed, Shippo guided her out of the castle.

**Author's Notes: **Mayonaka means 'deep night' or 'midnight'.


	16. Uragirimono

**Chapter 16: Uragirimono**

Shippo proved to be as stealthy as he claimed, and the two of them left the castle without incident. Kagome wondered how it was possible for the guard to be so lax. _'I'll have to talk with someone about it later,'_ she decided.

The town was also pretty quiet in the middle of the night, which she expected. The kitsune led her through the streets and it didn't take long to reach the poor section of the city. The buildings where run-down, and she could see red paper lanters glowing in front of a line of shops, although these ones still seemed to have customers. Kagome realized that he'd taken her to a row of brothels and geisha houses. But instead of going down the lane, like she'd feared, he turned down a side lane and took her to where tall, ramshakle buildings lined the street. Then he stopped.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Kagome asked, looking around nervously.

"I..." Shippo was cut off by another voice as several figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Oujo-sama. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Kagome turned towards the speaker and found herself looking at a handsome man with pale skin and long dark hair. She didn't know why, but he made her uneasy.

"Shippo, are these friends of yours?" Kagome asked, glancing around as she felt the demonic auras from the two figures behind the speaker. One looked like he was part shark, part man with a huge maw full of teeth. The other looked mostly human, except for his slightly pointed ears.

"Oh, yes, he's a good friend, right Hiten." The shark-faced one snickered. Shippo said nothing.

"Quit wasting time," the demon with pointed ears growled.

"Yes, yes. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Naraku," the Dark haired man said with a bow. It was then that she realized why he unnerved her. He lacked any aura at all. She knew that some people could hide their aura, but to completely neutralize it was strenuous and required extreme focus and control.

"Naraku...if you want me to bring your troubles to my husband, I'd be happy to help you," Kagome suggested, hoping that her instincts were wrong. The two demons behind him laughed, and Naraku smiled coldly.

"Oh, no, you're too gracious, Oujo-san. Actually, I just had a question for you. Tell me, Oujo-san, how does a miko becomes a princess?"

Kagome felt her heart still. Did he know? "I...I don't know..."

Naraku closed the distance between the two of them in the blink of an eye. "You're not Kikyou," he said, he voice cold, and his eyes colder, the black of his iris tinged with red. "But I can see why people might think the two of you were the same." He grabbed her arm to pull her close and ran a finger over her cheek, and a line of crimson blossomed there.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Shippo cried.

"I said I would never hurt Kikyou. This is an imposter. But a deal is a deal, right?" Naraku turned to the two demons. "Give the kit what he came for and then take her to the mansion. Do with her what you want, but I want her alive in the morning." He seemed about to leave, when he smirked. "And you can put that pesky thing away." He touched Kagome's forhead and dark runes spread from there over her body. She felt her tenuous grasp on her reiki slip as pain overwhelmed her, and she fainted.

xxx

It had been three days since Sesshomaru had left on his hunt, and he hadn't returned yet. He knew he'd need to rest soon, but he found that he couldn't relax. He could still feel Kagome's bond tugging at him, gently reminding him of the distance between himself and his mate.

His mate...there was nothing he could do to change that now. She was his mate, for good or for ill. From the first time he'd caught her scent, he'd known he wanted her. But even when he'd been more than gentle with her, he'd still managed to hurt her their first time together. He doubted that she'd allow him a second time.

He growled in frustration. _'Why does that bother me? I could claim my rights as her mate and take her whether she wanted me or not. Or I could take a concubine. It should not matter that she cried.'_

He didn't really want to examine his feelings too closely right now, especially with his inner beast telling him that if he returned home now and took her, she'd give him a pup by next summer. So he stubbornly remained where he was. _'I don't want a hanyou heir any more than Kagome wants a demon's spawn growing inside her.'_ The thought made him frown.

"Kagome." He whispered her name aloud for the first time. It suited her better than Kikyou. _"Maybe I should have accepted Nakoudo-san's vision from the start," _he thought to himself as he watched the stars overhead.

And then his breath caught in his chest and his eyes went wide. Her presense was gone.

**Author's Notes:** Uragirimono means traitor (although people can debate who the true traitor in this chapter really is). To the people who read this, I really appreciate the reviews. It helps me get motivated to get chapters done when things get busy. It took me longer to get this chapter done, partly because I had a bunch of possible routes I wanted to consider taking for how to resolve this story arc, so I actually started writing the end of the this chapter and the beginning of two others to outline where I wanted to go. That, and I have a big project that needs to be done by Friday. But, I need breaks too. :p


End file.
